


'Home'

by thetranquilteal (dragonBug27)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lallybroch, OLPromptExchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonBug27/pseuds/thetranquilteal
Summary: At age thirteen, Brianna Randall discovers that Frank isn't her biological father and is determined to discover more about James Fraser. Time travel ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "How about Brianna around the age of thirteen knew somehow that Frank wasn’t her biological dad and went to go find out who he (Jamie) was and then travel to go find him? How would Jamie react? (submitted by anonymous)"
> 
> This prompt was submitted to @TheLallybrochLibrary's Outlander Fan Fiction Prompt Exchange on tumblr. This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction. Happy reading!

Jamie’s feet slowed as the stone archway to Lallybroch came into view. His journey from Helwater had been what could only be described as a complete mess. He had frequently switched back and forth between slowing his pace out of hesitancy to move even one step farther away from Willie and quickening his pace at the thought of returning to Lallybroch a free man. It was something that he had dreamed about for many a year, being a free man: to live and to work how he saw fit, to provide for those he loved without any restriction, ad to have a home to call his own. But now…

His feet came to a complete stop, the horse beside him waiting patiently.

How could it be that he was so close to home and yet somehow he had never felt so far from it?

‘Home’ he mused. 

Perhaps he was never destined to have one or perhaps that was one of his punishments for the many sins he has committed. Maybe he was destined to travel about the earth but never settle down, to never marry, live on a piece of land, and raise a number of children. Certainly not like Jenny and Ian have done, that much he was sure of.

He loved Jenny, and Ian and all of their bairns… He truly did. But their life here at Lallybroch only served to remind him of what he didn’t have, to remind him of what he couldn’t have. Perhaps was destined to never have.

For days he had pondered what to do with his time once he returned to his homeland. Beyond ensuring Willie’s safety he really hadn’t thought more on the topic before setting out. He could do anything he set his mind to, he knew that. But it had been many a year since he had the freedom to choose for himself. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with this newly given freedom.

He took a deep breath, clicked his tongue and forced one foot in front of the other. Never mind the rest of his life. He just needed to focus on what lay directly ahead of him: a warm meal, a dram by the fire and a comfortable bed to lay upon and rest. 

He was so focused on finally reaching his destination that he wasn’t prepared for the flash of red and a bump that nearly pushed him into his horse. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He looked down at the source of the odd voice, a young woman with curly red locks now sitting on the ground attempting to brush the dirt from her skirt. “My apologies, I wasn’t watching where I was going! I really should be more careful, Fergus keeps reminding me so and for good reason I see!”

“Ach, dinna fash lass.“ He reached down and offered his hand to her. “I –“ He stopped short when she looked up and made eye contact with him. It was like looking into Willie’s eyes. Those of which he had only just left back at Helwater mere days ago. He shook his head. He must be even more fatigued than he originally thought.

“Here, lass, take my hand. Up ye get now.” She stood tall in front of him as she adjusted the shawl around her shoulders. Tall was an understatement. She looked to be around the age of 16 but was almost as tall as him. “The name’s-.”

“Jamie!” The call came from the front steps of the house, gaining the attention of both Jamie and the teenager in front of him.

“Jenny.” He smiled at his sister. She had hardly changed in all the years he had been away. Her hair was perhaps a few shades lighter than he remembered and she was a more plump than when he had been taken away from Lallybroch. But the look on her face on the same as it had ever been.

“Ian!” She yelled. “Come and take the horse to the stable for yer uncle!” She made her way down the steps and hurried towards them. She flung her arms around Jamie and squeezed with what he suspected to be all her might. “We werna expecting ye just yet, Jamie. Ye here for good then?”

“Aye.”

A boy around the age of 12 or 13 raced out of the house towards them almost knocking his mother over in the process.

‘Here, let me take her for ye, Uncle Jamie!” Young Ian only paused long enough to glance between Jamie and the teenage girl. With a slight nod he walked the horse toward the stable.

“I see ye’ve met young Brianna here, brother.” Jenny smiled fondly at the girl and Jamie couldn’t help but wonder how many more children Jenny and Ian had taken in during his absence. “Come inside the both of ye. I’ll put the kettle on to boil and get ye something to eat. Ye must be starving, Jamie! Come in and sit down. Brianna, here, has the most interesting tale to tell if you’ve got the patience to listen?”

Jamie studied both Jenny and Brianna for a moment and nodded. He sensed this might just be a tale he wanted to hear. 

O*O*O*O*O

“So, lass, where are ye from then?” Now, with something warm in his belly, he was very much interested to hear the tale Jenny has mentioned earlier. Every time he looked into Brianna’s eyes he couldn’t help but think of Willie. He would have expected such thoughts to make him want to avoid the lass altogether but it oddly made him all the more mesmerised. 

“Well, I’m originally from Boston. The colonies,” she added seeing the confused look on Jamie’s face. “But we relocated to England when I was 6 when Daddy got a job teaching at Oxford University.”

“Yer father sounds like a smart man,” he smiled at Brianna. “And how did ye end up here at Lallybroch?”

“Well, I… I found out that Daddy wasn’t my real father. That my biological father was from Scotland. And, and I came here to find him.” She wrung her hands in her lap. “To find you.”

The glass of whisky froze Jamie was holding froze mid-way to his mouth. He stared at Brianna.

“Me?” 

Brianna nodded.

Jamie took a gulp of whisky before standing up to pace the room.

“Are ye sure, lass? Because I canna think –“ He paused. He studied Brianna more closely. Not just her curly, red hair and blue eyes, but the shape of her face, her cheekbones, her nose, the shape of her ears. He could see it. He could see her. Claire.

“But lass, what about yer mother? What about Claire? Is she not here too?” His mind started racing and he looked around the room as if expecting her to materialise in front of them right then and there.

“My mother, she… she died.”

Jamie sat down hard on the nearest chair. 

Oddly enough his mind was blank. Not a single thought was running though his mind. But he felt… he could feel this pain emanating from deep inside his chest. He couldn’t quite process exactly what Brianna had said. ‘She died.’ Claire’s safety was something that he had prayed for time and time again. It was always a possibility that something terrible had happened to both her and the bairn, he knew. But, it was like his brain couldn’t physically process the information. His heart, however… He focused on that for a moment… or maybe it was two. He blinked and looked up. 

Brianna now stood there looking down at him, shifting awkwardly and playing with the hem of her apron. He could tell she was nervous. 

Jamie took a breath and cleared his throat.

“Sit down, lass,” he nodded to the chair beside him. “Tell me everything. Best ye start at the beginning, I think”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos or commented on the first chapter of this story. As my first ever piece of full length fan fiction it is a nerve wracking process! Here's chapter 2:

“Brianna. Brianna, dear.”

“Mmmm?” Brianna blinked her eyes and turned her head away from the offensive light threatening to burn their mark into her retinas forever.

“Brianna, you must get up and out of bed, dear.”

“Wha… why?” Brianna squints at Mrs. P., trying and failing to make sense of the time of day (or was it night, perhaps?), why she should have to get out of bed and the look on Mrs. P.’s face.

“It’s your father, Brianna,” said Mrs. P. as she started laying out a change of clothes for Brianna to wear. “He’s at the hospital and it’s terribly important that we go and see him now.”

“Daddy? At the hospital? Is he okay?” Brianna, now wide awake, was already sitting up and starting to undo the buttons on her nightgown.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed, dear. I’ll meet you downstairs as soon as you’re ready. Be quick, now.”

Brianna changed her clothing as quick as she could without falling head over heels and as she walked down stairs she used her fingers to comb her unruly bed hair back into a ponytail. Slipping her feet into her sneakers she glanced at the clock. Almost 1.30am. She knew right then and there that she wasn’t going to like what was waiting for her and Mrs. P. at the hospital.

 

**oOoOoOo**

 

“We’re here to see Mr. Randall, a Mr. Franklin Randall.”

“Ah, yes. He’s still in the emergency ward. Are you family?“ The nurse looked at Mrs. P and then at Brianna.

"I’m the family caretaker,” replied Mrs. P. “and this is Mr. Randall’s daughter.”

“Of course,” The nurse nodded. “Right this way.”

The closer Brianna got to her father, the harder she found it to breathe. She wasn’t exactly conscious of slowing her steps but knew she must have slowed enough to gain the attention of Mrs. P.

“Come along, Brianna. I’m sure your father wants to see you. There’s no need to be scared.” Mrs. P reached for Brianna’s hand and she let her take it. It had been many years since she had held Mrs. P.’s hand, certainly not since she was a little girl. She was 13, now, and too old to hold the hand of an adult… but she would hold her hand. Just this once.

The nurse pulled back the curtain and ushered them through.

"Mr. Randall, your family is here to see you.”

“Daddy!” Brianna rushed forward and flung her arms around her father.

“Oooph!” Frank didn’t hesitate to return the embrace, gripping her harder than Brianna could ever remember him doing before.

“Daddy, as you going to be okay?” Brianna already knew the answer. She knew why she was rushed out of bed and down to the hospital to see her father in the middle of the night.

“Oh, darling,” Frank waited for Brianna to sit back and face him before continuing. “I wish that I could tell you that everything is going to be fine. But, I’m afraid I can’t.”

Brianna nodded and resolutely brushed away the tear that escaped onto her cheek.

“There was a car accident and the doctors have scheduled me for surgery.”

Brianna looked around and took in all of the machines and tubes connected to her father.

“Now, Brianna, this is very important and I need you to listen to me closely.” Frank made such strong eye contact with Brianna that she couldn’t do anything else but nod.

“In my office, I have a filing cabinet – do you know the one that sits beside the potted plant?” Again, Brianna nodded. “There is a key hidden under the pot. Use that to unlock the box located in the very bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. Inside you will find answers to all the questions that you could possibly ever ask. Promise me that you will read everything in there, Brianna. Promise me.”

“Yes, Daddy, I promise.”

“That’s a good girl.” Frank visibly slumped into the pillows cushioning his back. “Just remember, that no matter what, I love you very, very much. You’ll always be my beloved daughter.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” She settled down next to her father and clung to him like she used to when she was little. She stayed there until the nurse returned.

“Mr. Randall, the doctor insists that your surgery isn’t delayed any longer.”

“Brianna,” Mrs. P.  said gently, placing a hand on Brianna’s shoulder. “It’s time we take our leave, dear, and let the doctors look after your father.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Brianna hugged her father just one last time.

“And I you, Brianna,” Frank smiled at her softly.

 

**oOoOoOo**

 

The walk down the hospital corridor felt long and cold.  Brianna couldn’t help but wonder if this is how her father felt that day. The day she was born. The day her mother died. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and/or comments on this story here on AO3. You're the best!

Brianna stepped into her father’s office and quietly closed the door, shutting out the sound of the adults talking. She leaned her back against the door and slumped to floor, curling her legs to her chest.

_It’s not fair. Why should everyone else get to decide_ for _her. She’s THIRTEEN for goodness sake!_

“It’s not fair.” It came out a whisper, but she meant every word.

Brianna dropped her head back against the door and looked around the office. There was so much of her father still in this room. All his achievements framed on the wall, bookcases overflowing with much loved books, historical trinkets each sitting in their designated homes. Brianna’s eyes stopped on the filing cabinet.

_The locked box._

Brianna got up and walked over to the filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. Just as her father had told her on his death bed, there was a locked box waiting for her. It even had her name on it. She took it out of the drawer and placed it on the floor in front of the window where there was the best light. She returned to search underneath the potted plant.

Key in hand, Brianna settled herself crossed legged on the floor in front of the locked box. She struggled for the first minute to open the box only to realise than in her haste to unlock it she had been trying to use the key upside-down. Brianna turned the key around, unlocked the box and flung the lid wide open.

At first glance it just seemed to be a collection of papers. Really _old_ papers.

_Her father didn’t actually expect her to read all this, did he?_

Thanks to growing up the daughter of a historian, Brianna had developed a keen interest in history, but her interests lay in the history of artefacts. Not…. not _this._

_Perhaps she should take the box up to her bedroom to go through and read later._

Brianna moved to flip the lid back down and noticed an envelope taped on the underside.

“For my daughter, Brianna”, Brianna read aloud. Brianna ripped the enveloped from the lid and tore it open.

Is was a letter from her father.

> _My daughter Brianna Ellen,_
> 
> _I hope to tell you all of this in person one day, when you’re older. But, as any widowed parent knows, the future is never certain and I have decided to write this letter in case any unfortunate circumstances should arise in mine._
> 
> _Here, in this box, is every historical detail I could find out about your family, any information you may need to know when you’re older, and most importantly, information that supports your mother’s story. It’s one that she never got to tell you but one that I think that she would have if she had the opportunity._
> 
> _Brianna, for all intents and purposes I am your father. I have been from the moment you were born and will be for as long as I live. But, biologically you are not mine. In a two-year period before you were born, your mother and I were separated. Not just by space but also by time._
> 
> _In 1946, your mother travelled via the standing stones at Craigh na Dun, Scotland, to 1743 where she met your soon to be biological father James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. In 1746, your mother returned to me here in 1948. She was two months pregnant, extremely upset and telling an incredible tale of love, war and time travel._
> 
> _As a trained historian, I was, naturally, very sceptical of your mother’s story. It wasn’t until after you were born and I brought you home that I started to wonder, if what your mother had told me was the truth. I can tell you now, Brianna, that it is. I have done the research. I have spent_ years _doing this research. I’ve saved it all for you to read when the time comes._
> 
> _If, by chance, I am not beside you as you go through the contents of this box, please Brianna, always remember how much I love you._
> 
> _Your Father,_
> 
> _Franklin Wolverton Randall_

Brianna sat and stared at the letter in her hands.

“Daddy’s not my real father … an incredible tale of love, war and _time travel_?”

Brianna set the letter to the side and upended the box, tipping out all its contents onto the floor.

The first piece that stood out to her was a newspaper clipping of her mother, whom she instantly recognised from the photographs around the house.

“Kidnapped by the Fairies,” read the headline.

**oOoOoOo**

 

Brianna was angry. No, she was more than angry. She was _furious_.

At her father for lying to her, her entire life. At her mother for not being here to answer any of her questions. At Mrs. P. for agreeing with the solicitors that it would be best for her to move to Scotland to be with the person who, according to her father’s will, had been appointed her legal guardian.

She didn’t even know this man. Some sort of Reverend? She couldn’t even remember his name. He had apparently been very close with her father, but she couldn’t even recall a time when her father had even mentioned such a man.

Yet, here she was on a train to Edinburgh with two bags under her seat and one in the overhead basket. 

Brianna’s arms were starting to cramp from being crossed across her chest for such a long time, but she refused to loosen the hold she had on herself. She was afraid that if she did she might just explode. Every single thought and feeling currently inside of her threatened to poor out of her body like lava out of an active volcano. But she needed to keep it together.

_At least for now_.

Brianna looked out the window and thought over what she had read about Inverness. When she had been told that she would be relocated to a town in the Scottish Highlands, she had made a point of going through some of her father’s books on Scottish history to find out as much as she could about the area. According the most recently published map she could find, Craigh na Dun was just a bicycle ride’s distance from Inverness.

As unideal as being moved to Scotland was, this might just be her opportunity to get some real answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Living at the Reverend’s house in Inverness was different than living with her father in London but, truthfully, it wasn’t all that bad. Brianna certainly couldn’t complain. The Reverend was kind, as was the Reverend’s elderly housekeeper Mrs. Graham and her granddaughter Fiona, whom she had met on occasion. She was still yet to meet the Reverend’s son, Roger, who was away studying at university, but from what she had heard from Fiona, he was extremely nice.

Brianna hadn’t mentioned a word about what she had found in her father’s locked box to anyone here in Scotland, lest someone was to think that the pressure of becoming an orphan at age 13 had made her crazy.

_Perhaps she was. Crazy that is._ But to be fair, she didn’t actually believe in time travel even if both her mother and her father apparently did.

Brianna had always trusted her father. He had always been enthralled by historical facts and extremely passionate about information being both correct and reliable. She just couldn’t imagine her father gathering all this historical information and holding on to it if it held little to no value. It surely wouldn’t have been the one thing he had wanted to talk to her about when she came into the hospital to see him if that were the case. She was disbelieving but also had to admit she certainly was curious.

Brianna stared at the mirror in front of her and slowly pulled on one of her red curls only to watch it spring back up again.

_Daddy wasn’t her real father._ _That she could believe._

Neither her father not her mother had red hair. Her mother had certainly sported curly hair – she had seen it in the many photographs her father had kept around the house. But her mother’s were brown and they looked much softer than Brianna’s own uncontrollable curls.

Brianna secured her hair into a ponytail and straightened her clothes. She had dressed in brown slacks and a plain white t-shirt in preparation for the bike ride to Craigh na Dun. She was under no illusion that she was going to magically step into the 18th Century but it was a place that both her father and her mother had considered important and therefore seemed like a good place to start her own research.

Brianna pulled the necklace out of her jewellery box sitting on the dresser. It was a small ruby pendant on a fine chain made of gold and was the most precious thing she owned. Her father has originally bought it for her mother as a birthing gift but never had the chance to give it to her. Instead, her father had gifted it to her on her 12th birthday. She tied the clasp behind her neck and looked down at the ruby. Brianna wouldn’t normally wear it except for special occasions but she had taken to wearing it every day since she had packed her belongings for Scotland. Brianna tucked the necklace under her t-shirt and ran out of her room and down the stairs as fast as she dared.

Running inside was expressly prohibited by both the Reverend and Mrs. Graham but neither were home today. The Reverend had a meeting of some sort at the church while Mrs. Graham was visiting Fiona’s family. Her visit had to do with some sort of preparations for the summer solstice.

For the first time since her father had died, Brianna finally had the freedom to do what she wanted. And what she wanted was to find answers.

The bike ride to Craigh na Dun was a lot longer than she had anticipated. The sun was already high in the sky by the time she passed the road sign. Walking her bicycle the rest of the way to the base of the hill, she took her time to truly look around. Scotland was actually quite pretty. Perhaps if her father and her friends from school lived here she would really enjoy it. Perhaps.

Brianna sighed. It didn’t really matter now, anyway. There was no point thinking about it. Instead, she started a slow ascent up to the standing stones.

By the time she reached the top, her legs were wobbling from so much exercise and she plonked herself down on the grass to rest. As her heart rate began to slow she noticed a strange…. feeling.  Or was it a sound? It was certainly nothing she had ever experienced before.

“Hello?” Brianna called out. She got up and circled the stones looking for what or who was making her feel so ill at ease.

“Hello?” She called again.

There was a rustle in the bushes and she started to panic.

_She shouldn’t have come alone. What had she been thinking?_

“ _Squawk_!” The noise startled her so much she tripped on a mound of grass and without even thinking reached out to steady herself.

The pain was so intense Brianna couldn’t think straight for a moment. She clutched her left wrist in her right hand.

“Ow!” She scowled at the tree. “Stupid bird!”

Reaching out to steady herself against the standing stone probably hurt more than if she had have just let herself fall to the ground.

_Tired. Hurt. Defeated._ Those were three words that described how she was feeling right at that moment. _Foolish. May as well add that one to the list too_.

Brianna made her way down the hill to her bicycle. The ride back to the Reverend’s house one handed was slow going and by the time she made it home all she had the energy to do was raid the fruit bowl before crawling into bed. Perhaps sleep was all she needed to heal her cracked pride.

That proved to be true. Determined to prove to herself she was more than the scaredy cat she had exhibited at Craigh na Dun, Brianna decided to return to the stones the following day. Her wrist was still a little sore but not bad enough to stop her from riding her bicycle. This time she was prepared to spend an hour or two atop the hill. She had packed in her jacket pocket her father’s letter and a couple of other items she had found in the locked box to go over (again) when she’s there.

This time Brianna knew what to expect at Craigh Na Dun and was in no rush reach the stones. Yet, the closer she got the more she could sense the same thing she had experienced the day before. But this time the sensation was stronger and more… invasive than she remembered.

She tested by walking closer to the centre stone.

“Don’t be scared, Bree.” It was something that her father used to tell her when she was little and she can imagine him saying it again now. “There’s no reason to be scared.”

Brianna took one step and then another. The closer she got to the centre stone -- the more scared and the more courageous she felt. It was easily the strangest experience Brianna had ever had. Her hands raised and moved towards the stone on their own accord, as though drawn by a strong magnet.

“Don’t be scared, Bree” she whispered to herself and placed both palms against the stone.


	5. Chapter 5

She waited a minute or two and it became apparent that she wasn’t actually going to vomit, just suffer this intense nausea.

Brianna climbed to her feet and looked at the stone standing in front of her. She didn’t know what happened, but she shouldn’t have touched the stone, she knew that much. It had gotten awfully cold and the wind seems to have picked up since her bicycle ride to Craigh na Dun that morning. Brianna tucked her hair under her cap and wrapped her jacket around her tighter.

Officially giving up on her plan to find answers at Craigh na Dun, she made her way down the hill on wobbly legs.

“No way.” Brianna spun around in a circle.  The bicycle was nowhere in sight. “The Reverend is going to be  _ so  _ angry with me!”

Seeking reassurance, Brianna habitually reached up and closed her hand around the pendant hanging from her neck.

“Wha-?” Brianna looked down. The ruby in her mother’s necklace was gone. All that remained was the gold setting.

“Are you serious?” Brianna looked up at the sky. “Can my life  _ possibly _ get any worse, right now??”

No answer came from the heavens above, not that Brianna really expect one to.

The trek back to Inverness was going to be a long one without her bicycle and so she decided to follow the deer trail rather than the road. With any luck she would still make it back in time for the summer solstice event scheduled for tonight.

It was a close call. Brianna heard the bustle of people across the moor just as the sun was starting to set. She was tired and had no doubt that she looked extremely haggard. Despite this, her feet picked up their pace seeming enticed by the thought of a warm meal and a comfy place to rest her legs.

Brianna made her way to the main road and stopped, looking right and then looked left. 

“Wait…” The road was dirt. And the buildings…  _ was she even in Inverness? Had she just been walking completely in the wrong direction this entire time? _

“Watch ou—”

“Oooph!”

A boy and a girl ran up to Brianna who suddenly found herself sitting on the ground. 

“You act like ye’ve never played ball before,” the boy laughed and held out a hand to Brianna. “I’m Alexander and this is my sister Ainslie. Do ye wanna come and join the lads for a game? We could use another player.”

Brianna realised, then, that she had been mistaken for a boy.  _ Due to the slacks and cap _ , she figured. 

“Uh… my name is Brian,” she told them, purposefully deepening her voice a little.  _ Close enough _ , she figured.

Brianna reached up and allowed Alexander to pull her on to her feet.

“Where are ye from? Ye dinnae sound like ye’re from around here,” Alexander asked.

“I’m from way down the coast, on my way to visit my family… say, could you tell me what town this is?”

“Inverness!” Ainslie piped up, seemingly happy to help. 

“Oh… good.” Brianna suddenly didn’t feel very tired anymore. In fact, she felt  _ very _ awake. “I’m sorry I can’t join you, I must be on my way.”

Brianna left Alexander and Ainslie and walked towards what was, or at least she  _ thought _ was, the city centre. With each step, she soaked up more and more details. There were no vehicles in the street only ponies tethered here and there. There were no store fronts only plain coloured buildings. And the clothing… taking in the women wearing dresses and the men wearing slacks confirmed her suspicions that it was her slacks and cap that had lead to her being mistaken for a boy just prior.

_ Think, Brianna. Think.  _

“No. It’s not possible. It’s not!” She said out loud.

“Ye right, lad?” 

Brianna turned to the man sitting on the front steps of the building to her left, her cheeks reddening. The man was much older, possibly an age similar to that of the Reverend’s, she guessed. The likeness gave her a little courage.  _ Oh, what the hell. Here goes nothing. _

“Aye,” she replied, once again donning a deeper voice. “I’m seeking a ride to a place called Lallybroch.”

“Lallybroch, ye say?”

Brianna nodded and the man turned away from her.

“Aye, Bernie!” The man yelled. “Come out ‘ere!”

“Excuse me, lad,” someone interrupted. “Did I just hear you mentioning Lallybroch?”

Brianna turned to look at the man who spoke. 

“Aye,” she repeated. “I’m seeking a ride to a place called Lallybroch.”

“Fergus,” the man held out his hand.

“Brian,” replied Brianna, shaking his hand, waiting for him to continue.

“I live at Lallybroch, working the lands. Perhaps I can assist you, Brian? I’m scheduled to travel back in the morning.”

“I would be much obliged--” Brianna was interrupted by a man who could only be Bernie.

“The name’s Bernie! I can help ye get to where ye wanna go... for a price.” The man smiled, revealing several missing teeth and Brianna had to force herself not to take a step backwards.  _ The breath, ugh _ !

“There’s no need, sir,” said Fergus.”I’ll be travelling to Lallybroch in the morn’ and Brian here needn’t seek other arrangements.”

“Aye, Frenchie, ye dinnae let the lad speak.” The man glared at Fergus.

Brianna opened her mouth and then closed it again. Her eyes flicked to Fergus who simply smiled.

“Come along, Brian. Time for a warm meal and a glass or two, I think.” 

Between staying with Bernie or following Fergus who promised a warm meal, it was hardly a choice at all. Brianna quickly followed Fergus down the road to what appeared to be a restaurant of some sort.

“It will take us some time to get to Lallybroch,’ Fergus informed her. “I have plans to stay the night at the inn tonight. I will be leaving in the morn’ at first light. We should be there by nightfall next, if we don’t dawdle.”

Brianna nodded in response. She assured herself that if she continued to masquerade as a boy, at least until she arrived at Lallybroch, she would be safe enough.  _ She hoped _ . What she was going to do between now and tomorrow morning she had no idea. 

 

**\-----**

 

It turned out that she needn’t have worried. After a warm meal and Fergus consuming a pint of ale the patronage within the tavern slowed and floor spaced was opened up to anyone to wished to pay a coin to stay the night in the tavern. She had never expected to be sleeping in a room with a dozen other people but it surprisingly felt safer than if she had have had a room to herself.

They set off at first light as planned. With only the one pony it was slow going but walking with company wasn’t anywhere near as painful as her walk from Craigh na Dun to Inverness the day before. Talking with Fergus was stilted at first but grew easier as time went on. By the next morning they had found a sort of kinship in their being born outside of Scotland. As they walked they each shared stories of their childhood, Fergus’ seeming far more entertaining than Brianna’s own.

“I am curious, Brian,” said Fergus, “what a  _ lass _ such as yourself is hoping to find at Lallybroch?”

Brianna stopped.

“You knew? You knew this  _ whole time _ that I was a girl?”

“Yes, of course. Ever since we met in the town.”

Brianna resumed walking.

“Why didn't you say anything?” She asked.

“Well, it would hardly be polite to question someone upon meeting them would it?”

Brianna snorted. 

“Then you probably also know that I don’t have any money to pay you for taking me to Lallybroch?”

“I used to be young once too,” Fergus laughed. “And I know I never had a coin to spare.”

Brianna relaxed.

“My real name is Brianna, but you can call me Bree” she offered.

“Nice to formally meet you, Bree.” Fergus bowed slightly. “So, Bree, what are you hoping to find at Lallybroch?”

Brianna took her time in deciding what to tell Fergus. In the end it simply seemed easier to tell the truth.

“My father told me that I had relatives at Lallybroch. I'm hoping that they might be able to answers some questions that I have.”  _ Like whether my biological father is there _ , she added in her mind.

“What happened to your hand?” Brianna blurted. Her eyes widened as she realised just exactly what she had done. “I’m sorry! I shouldn't have asked!”

“It's alright,” Fergus laughed. “You're not the first person to have noticed I'm missing a hand. Actually, I had a run in with some redcoats when I was younger.”

“Oh,” Brianna nodded. She had read plenty of books in her father's study that featured clashes between the so called ‘redcoats’ and Scots across the Highlands.

Soon Brianna's feet were dragging and, at Fergus’ insistence, mounted his pony to ride the rest of the way. 

The sun had fully set by the time the archway to what she assumed to be Lallybroch came into view.

Fergus helped Brianna off the pony and lead the way to the stables. As Fergus unsaddled the pony, Brianna glanced out at the main house, glowing in the darkness, it’s windows breathing a life that filled her heart with want.

“Fergus?”

“Yes, Bree?”

“Are you sure I’ll be welcome this late in the evening?” It had been a long day, long few days actually, but Brianna was determined to meet Mr. and Mrs. Murray on the best terms possible. She really wasn’t in a position to push her luck. Not here. Not in this time.

“Do you have anywhere else to stay the night, Brianna?” Fergus asked, his brow raised.

“Well… no.” Brianna hated to admit defeat, but she had no backup plan nor the energy to think of one.

“Well, come on then. I’m so hungry and I can’t bear to risk the chance that there’ll be nothing left to eat by the time we get inside!”

Brianna followed Fergus up the front steps and did her best to brush the day’s dirt off her clothing before stepping inside. They were met by a young woman who was prepared to take their coats.

“Marianne can you please tell Madam Murray she has a visitor?”

The woman nodded and left them.

She continued to follow Fergus’ lead and took off her cap, allowing her curls to run free. There was no point attempting to tame them. Truthfully, she was too tired and hungry to even bother trying.

“Fergus, what’s this I hear about ye bringing someone with ye. After dark too, I might add?” Jenny Murray stopped in front of Fergus.

“Madam Murray, I wish to introduce you to Brianna.” Fergus stepped to the side, allowing the light to fall on Brianna. “Brianna, Madam Murray.”

Madam Murray was a short woman with dark hair and absolutely nothing like Brianna was expecting. If anything, Madam Murray looked more like Fergus than herself. Most interestingly, a flash of what seemed like recognition come over Madam Murray’s face.

“Weel, it’s very nice to meet you, Brianna. Welcome to our home here at Lallybroch. Are ye seeking a place to rest yer head for the night?”

Brianna lifted her chin and steeled her face. She needed Madam Murray to understand that she was seeking help, but that she also wasn’t the meek nor obedient type. She was here for a reason and was determined to get answers one way or another, having come this far.

“Yes, ma’am. I am also seeking answers to some questions I have. About my family.”

The side of Madam Murray’s mouth lifted into a smirk in response.

“Ah, a Sassenach. How old are ye, Brianna, if I may ask? Ye’re so tall I would have to guess ye’re sixteen, at the least.”

“Thirteen, Madam Murray.” Brianna corrected.

“Naye, Lass. Ye dinnae need to be calling me that. ‘Auntie Jenny’ will do fine. I’ve been telling this clotheid,” she nodded at Fergus, “the same for many a year but he’s proven to be as stubborn as the man who brought him here, aye?”

Brianna noticed the soft smile that formed on Jenny’s face and the look they shared between the two of them. She couldn’t help the smile that came over her own face – it seemed to be contagious.

“Well, come on, the both of ye. Ye must be starved. We can talk more at the table.” Auntie  Jenny turned and walked down the hallway with Fergus. Brianna hastily moved her feet to catch up, lest she was left behind to find her own way.

“Ian, we have a guest with us tonight. This is Brianna. Brianna this is my husband, Ian.” Jenny said, adding “Ye can call him Uncle Ian if it pleases ye.”

Uncle Ian stood from the table with an eyebrow raised.

“Pleased to make yer acquaintance, Brianna. Please, have a seat alongside Fergus and we’ll be sure to get ye something to eat.”

“Thank you very much,” Brianna took a seat, extremely grateful to rest her legs on solid ground.

It seemed like only a moment had passed before plates of food were brought to the table.

“Ye’ve travelled quite a way for a lass that’s not yet fourteen, Brianna. We’d love to hear yer story as ye eat.”

Complying with Auntie Jenny’s request, Brianna started by sharing the tale how she came to be in Scotland, her difficulties in finding Lallybroch and the blessing of finding Fergus along the way. Instinctually she omitted certain details including that of magically travelling in through a set of stones like a faerie in a child’s storybook.

As her mind slowed as did her words. Auntie Jenny was talking, and it took a couple of beats for her to realise that she was asking her a question.

“Pardon? I’m so sorry.” Brianna blinked repeatedly, in an attempt to clear her mind. She truly had no idea what Auntie Jenny had asked her.

“Dinnae fash, lass. There’s plenty of time to talk in the morrow. Yer Auntie Jenny can wait.” Uncle Ian offered.

“Och, of course, of course,” agreed Auntie Jenny. “Marianne has set up a pallet in the girl’s room for ye to sleep on. Come now, before ye heid drops onto the table and ye canna move at all.”

Brianna sleepily followed Marianne out of the kitchen and up the stairs to a room that held two beds and, as Jenny has said, a pallet on the floor near the fire.

As Brianna layed down and snuggled into the blanket, it came to her that she hasn’t felt this safe since before her father died. It’s the last thought she had before she let sleep overtake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may all seem a little too easy for Brianna to simply arrive at Lallybroch and join the family, but I promise that all will be revealed in the next chapter (or maybe two). Side note: Jenny and Bree do look alike in some ways – but, like any teenager, point blank refuses to see any similarities between herself and her family.


	6. Chapter 6

“Brianna. Brianna, lass.”

“Mmmm?” Brianna blinked her eyes and turned her head left and right in an attempt to make sense of her surroundings.

“Brianna, it’s time to wake up and go upstairs to bed.”

“Wha… oh.” As her eyes came into focus she watched her Auntie Jenny place a blanket over Jamie, asleep in his chair by the fireplace.

Auntie Jenny turned and smiled at Brianna.

“It’s been a long day for ye both and Jamie has travelled an especially long way. Ye can both talk more in the morrow,” Auntie Jenny smiled softly at Brianna. “Come along now, lass.”

Brianna let Jenny guide her out of the room and towards the stairs. She paused with her foot on the first step and turned to look at Auntie Jenny.

“No matter what happens, Brianna. Lallybroch will always be your home.”

Brianna nodded. “Night, Auntie Jenny.”

By the time Brianna walked into her room she was feeling more awake. Pausing only to close the door behind her, she stripped off her outerwear and placed it over the chair in the corner. She kneeled by her bed and reached beneath the bed for her small wooden box. She pulled it out and placed it on the covers before climbing and sitting crossed legged in front of it. The box was a gift from her aunt and uncle given to her on her 14 th birthday, inside of which she kept her most precious possessions. It had been a long time since she had opened the box although she had never forgotten its contents.

Brianna lifted the paper out of box and sifted through them one at a time. She didn’t need to pause to read its content, she knew it all off by heart, but she did linger on the photographs. She deconstructed her hair style, tie by tie, as she looked at photograph of her pregnant mother.

She wasn’t sure if Jamie would like to see what she had brought with her from the 20 th Century but she could at least offer him the opportunity. If anything, it might help her explain her story better.

Brianna reached down to push the wooden box back beneath her bed and rose to place the paper on the table. She blew out the candles on her dresser and climbed into bed, snuggling under the blanket. It wasn’t particularly cold in her room, but she sought the comfort of being wrapped up tightly.

It had been such a long time since she had arrived with Fergus on Lallybroch’s doorstep and surprised whom she quickly came to call Auntie Jenny and Uncle Ian. Jamie arriving home to Lallybroch was something she had been looking forward to for years. Three years, in fact. But now that the moment was here, she felt nervous, shaken, possibly even a bit shaken What would Jamie’s return mean for her? She knew that Auntie Jenny and Uncle Ian would never let Jamie leave after waiting so long for him to come back. But what if Jamie didn’t believe her story? What is he blamed her for her mother’s death?  What if he didn’t want her here?

She knew her Auntie had understood her concerns just by the looks that crossed her face. Auntie Jenny was always intuitive like that and in some ways it made her think of her own mother, if she would have been the same. When she had first arrived at Lallybroch she had found it disconcerting but now she found it reassuring. Laying in bed this late at night she could do nothing more than trust in her Auntie words.

The next morning Brianna woke early and took her time getting ready. Yesterday, Jamie had surprised her in the yard and there was nothing to be done for first impressions but today was all the more important. She hadn’t had the chance to gauge Jamie’s reaction to her story so far and she wasn’t overly impatient to face what was waiting for her downstairs.

“Don’t be scared, Bree,” She spoke out loud, and so much stronger than last time she told herself the same words. “There’s no reason to be scared.”

Satisfied that nothing more could be done for her hair, Bree picked up her collection of papers, tucked them into the pocket of her skirt and made her way down to the kitchen.

Jamie was already there just as she had expected, with Young Ian sitting beside him asking question after question without even giving his Uncle Jamie time to answer any of them.

“What do ye plan on doing today, brother?” Jenny asked, interrupting Young Ian’s dialogue.

“Well, it’s been a time since I’ve had a good look at Lallybroch. I was thinking of perhaps taking a walk around the lands this morning. Would ye care to join me, Brianna? Once you’ve had yer fill, I mean.”           

“I’d like that,” Brianna replied sitting down at the table.

“Uncle Jamie, would ye like me to come too? I could show ye everythin’? I’m quite skilled at riding now, ye know!” Young Ian asked, as excited as a little puppy waiting for a treat.

“Ian, lad, you go and help get the ponies ready for Brianna and yer Uncle, I’m sure he’ll have time for you when he gets back,” Auntie Jenny instructed Young Ian and then turned to Jamie. “I’ll have Marianne put together some food for you to take with ye so there’ll be no need to rush back.”

Travelling the land by horseback was the perfect balm to soothe her nerves and by the smile on Jamie’s face that was exactly what he had in mind when he suggested it.

“Did you ride around Lallybroch too, when you were a teenager?” Brianna glanced at Jamie. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. This seemed like a good one to start with.

“Aye. The only thing I liked better than riding horseback across these lands was riding beyond it,” Jamie smiled at Brianna. “Have you gone out further, yerself?”

“Only to run errands. Never just for the pleasure of it.”

Brianna could feel Jamie’s eyes on her.

“Do ye like it, living here at Lallybroch?” He asked.

“Yeah. I really do. Auntie Jenny and Uncle Ian are great. And I even have my own bedroom now. I mean, growing up an only-child I only ever had my own bedroom but when I first arrived I only had a pallet on the floor of girls’ room so having my own now just feels… special, I guess.” Brianna laughed.

“Ye dinna miss your homeland?

“I did. When I first moved here. But then I realised that I had far more family here than I ever would back home. Plus,” Brianna looked Jamie in the eye, “I could hardly go back without talking to you first.”

“Aye, I suppose not.” Jamie veered his pony to lead them up the hill. “Let’s stop an’ have something to eat.”

With the ponies left to graze, Brianna and Jamie settled down on the hill top. Brianna took pleasure in the quiet as they ate. The main house was always bustling with people, especially since Jamie had returned so unexpectedly.

“I’m sorry I didna get to hear the rest of yer story last night, Brianna. Jenny mentioned this morning that I had fallen asleep listening to yer words. It wasna because I dinna want to listen, mind ye. I was verra tired after the journey, aye?”

“It’s alright. I could hardly hold it against you since I fell asleep too.” Brianna laughed. “It was really nice to be able tell someone, actually.”

“Did ye no’ tell anyone else at the house about where ye truly came from? Not even yer Auntie Jenny?”

“No,” Brianna shook her head. “I was afraid that no one would believe me and think I was crazy. You don’t think I’m crazy, do you?” Her eyes flicked up to Jamie’s face and held eye contact, almost daring him to say that he otherwise.

“When Claire, yer mother, told me the story of how she came to be here I… didna understand everything she was telling me, but I trusted that she was telling me the truth. I believed her. Then I saw it with my own eyes.”

“Really?” Jamie had her full attention now.

“Aye. Back then… it was a rough time, aye? Even more so, that it is now. It wasna safe for yer mother to be here and when she told be about the stones I took her back there. I wanted to give her the opportunity to return home, to safer time.”

“What happened?”

“I interfered. I couldn’t let her go just then, truth be told.” Jamie was looking straight ahead but Brianna could tell that he was seeing something she couldn’t. “I didna want her to leave but above all I just wanted her safe. But I wasna prepared to see her actually…  _ go _ . So, no. I dinna think yer crazy, Brianna.”

That was all Brianna needed to hear.

“I actually brought something with me to show you today… if you’d like to have a look?” Brianna pulled the papers out of her pocket and handed them to Jamie. “The first is the letter that Daddy left me. It’s a little worn around the edges but it’s still clear enough to read. Underneath is some photographs.”

Jamie took his time reading the letter. She watched as his thumbs ran up down the edges of the letter. His breath hitched for a moment, as he looked at Brianna with a soft smile.

“Frank…” He started as he looked sheepishly away and then back at Brianna, “was he a good man?”

“Daddy was the best,” Brianna replied fondly. “He worked a lot and so I spent most of my time Mrs. P. but school holidays were always fun. I remember one time in particular when Daddy took time off work so that we could travel down to the countryside for an entire week.”

Seemingly content with her answer, Jamie nodded and moved on to the what was underneath.

_ “Oh, Sassenach, _ ” Jamie whispered, running his thumb over the photograph. It was the one of Claire almost full term with Brianna, sitting on the front porch in full sunlight, one hand on her stomach and a smile on her face.

“I’ve never had the chance to share these with anyone. I wasn’t sure how to explain them even if I did.”

“We all have our secrets, lass. I’ll keep yours close to my heart. Ye needn’t fear telling me anything, aye?”

Brianna nodded, a feeling of relief spread from her heart throughout her chest. She hadn’t realised that she had been holding on this fear for so many years. For the first time in a long time she felt like talking. Talking about what she held deep down in her soul where no-one else could see.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for, Brianna? Have ye gone and done something?”

“I’m sorry that my mother died.”

“Oh, lass. That wasna yer fault.”

“But you sent her back because of ME. She died because of ME!” Bree stammered as she stood and began pacing back and forth, unable to contain all the energy and emotions radiating through her.

“Nay, that wasn’t yer fault. It was a shock when ye told me what happened but, truth be told, I know yer not to blame.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Brianna huffed. She was starting to get frustrated. Why wouldn’t he just let her apologise?

“Because of Faith.”

Brianna paused.

“Faith?” She turned to look at Jamie.

“It’s my turn to tell ye a story, aye?” Jamie nodded to the space she had recently vacated. Brianna complied.

“Yer mother and I had another child. A wee daughter. We were living in Paris, at my cousin Jared’s home. At the time we had set our hearts on changing the future, more specifically the Battle of Culloden – I suppose you’ve read about it in yer history books?” Brianna nodded and raised her eyebrows at him, as she tilted her head to the side, urging him to continue. “God, ye look like Claire when ye do that...Aye, anyway you’ll also know that we werena successful in changing the outcome. In France, I made some bad choices. Yer mother went into labour too early. The physician and the sisters at  _ la Hopital _ did their best fer both Claire and the bairn but… it was only by some divine miracle that yer mother survived. I dinna ken the full details, Claire didna like to talk about it over much, but it was hard fer the both us of us to lose Faith.”

Jamie looked at Brianna.

“I know what it’s like to not have a place to call home, to not have a family to make a home with, yet wish for it dearly, ye ken?” Jamie stared at his hands, massaging his left with his right. “I havena been given the chance to raise any child of mine. Not as my own, at least. No child to hold as a bairn, to comfort at night when they’re ill, to call for their Da when they need me. I’ve often thought that that was my penance, for the sins I committed in my lifetime.”

Jamie paused to take a deep breath, visibly composing himself.

“What I mean to tell ye, Brianna, is that yer not to blame for yer mother’s death. Yer mother and I… we each made our own choices, ken? Yer survival was always going to be our utmost priority, no matter what we had to risk to make it happen. We couldna bear for what happened with Faith to happen with you. I loved yer mother, I always will. But I am so glad that yer here, Brianna. I wouldna give a single thing to change that.”  

They sat quietly for some time, all the time Brianna needed to absorb Jamie’s story.

“Can I?” Brianna finally turned to Jamie. “Call you Da, that is?”

“Aye, lass. You can… call me Da,” Jamie replied. He stopped and cleared his throat. "I would like that… verra much.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I was expecting her.”

“Aye?” Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jenny.

“Well, I didnae ken _when_ exactly to expect her, but kent to expect her all the same.” Jenny continued stirring the boiling sheets. “When she turned up at the house with Fergus, I knew it was her. How could I no’ when she has the voice of her mother and glare of her father?”

Jamie couldn’t help but laugh. “For someone who’s not met her mother she’s verra much like her, aye?”

“Did ye ken Claire was with child when she left?” Jenny asked in a soft, inquisitive tone. They had never spoken in depth about Claire’s absence, and a somber mood settled over him.

“Aye, I kent it. That’s the reason I sent her away… but I didnae tell anyone. How could ye have known to expect her?” Jamie knew of his sister’s tendency to know more than seemed reasonable but he would never have expected her to know anything about the bairn Claire was carrying when she went through the stones.

“I saw her.” She started as she dropped the shirt in the washbin, resting her hands on on the table. Jamie watched her as her eyebrows furrowed and Jenny took a breath, looking back up to him.

“A lass with a head full of red hair and blue eyes like yer own, and her footsteps in the snow leading to the steps.” She nodded her head in the direction of the front steps into the house. Jenny seemed to be think that was enough of an explanation and Jamie knew better than to question her regarding such topics.

“What was she like, Brianna, when she first arrived?” Jamie settled against the stone wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

“She was just thirteen at the time, yet she was sae tall I thought her to be older. The night she arrived she nearly fell asleep at the table, regaling us with the tale how she came to be here.” Jamie nooded, having heard the same from Brianna, herself. “She came looking for you. She was disappointed to find out that ye werena here, I ken. Fergus managed to convince her to stay, offering the knowledge that ye would return one day and a promise that if ye didnae then we would help her go looking for ye.”

“Ye didnae think of sending word?” Jamie asked, although he already knew the answer.

“We knew it wasnae safe, not since ye had cut off communication between here and the estate. Both Ian and I decided it was best to wait rather than risk yours or Brianna’s safety. I kent ye would come home when ye were ready. Brianna was safe and loved, here with us.” She assured him.

“Aye,” Jamie waited for Jenny to look up at him. “I thank ye, Janet.”

“Yer welcome, bràthair.” With that Jenny returned to the washing.

 

* * *

 

Jamie spent his days purposefully keeping himself busy. It was a task made easier by Young Ian who was all too eager to assist with whatever job he intended to see to. It was rare that he had a quiet moment to himself but when he did he always thought of Willie. He would wonder what the lad was doing and whether or not he was behaving for Lord and Lady John. Today the thought made him laugh out loud. _Of he’s no’, the wee bugger_. He could just imagine what chaos the Ninth Earl of Ellesmere was causing right this very minute.

Jamie shielded his eyes from the sun and looked down upon the manor house. Seeing Lallybroch so full of life was a beautiful sight but also one he found conflicting. To see everyone bustling about, not just completing their daily chores but doing so in such a light hearted and familial way, was balm on his battered soul. It was something that he had longed for for so many years and to see his own flesh and blood, his _daughter_ , amongst them… he had no words for it. Yet, at the same time it left him longing for his son. Ever since he had left Helwater there was an emptiness inside him. He felt so incredibly hollow.

Would it make him a bad person, a bad _father_ , if he filled that empty space with another child? Would seem like he was pushing one child aside only to replace him with another? Christ, he didn’t even know _how_ to be a father. How would he ever be able to tell right from wrong?

His entire life, he only ever wanted to protect his family. He had tried again and again to protect the ones he loved and he had only ever failed them. He would never forgive himself for what happened with Faith but he had been determined to give Willie the best life possible - even if that meant him not being part of it. Now... now there was Brianna. Despite knowing her for only a number of days he already knew that he would do just as much for Brianna as he had for Willie. The same went for all of the children in his life including Jenny and Ian’s bairns and grandbairns. 

Jamie turned back to his labour in an attempt to quiet his mind. It wasn’t long, however, that his peace was disturbed by someone running up the hill.

“Uncle Jamie!” Yelled Young Ian. “Uncle Jamie! Come quick!”

His heart leapt into his throat. In his haste to turn to Young Ian, he dropped the tool he had been holding onto his foot.

“Ifrinn!”, he swore. He didn’t have time to tend to it, instead running down the slope towards Young Ian. “What’s happened?”

“Yer needed at the stove outside!” Ian turned and sped off.

It took probably only a minute or two for Jamie to reach the house but he still managed to consider every conceivable scenario in that short time. _Was someone hurt? Had someone burned themselves? Had something collapsed? Christ, what if it was one of the bairns?_

His heart was beating frantically by the time he turned the corner of the house.

“Uncle Jamie’s here!” shouted Young Janet. Jamie was greeted by a chorus of _‘Hello’s’_.

“What’s the matter?” Jamie asked looking around.

“The matter?” Asked Brianna. “Nothing’s the matter, Da. We all cooked lunch and wanted you to join us.”

Jamie stared at her for a moment.

“ _Ian_ ,” Jamie growled, rounding on his nephew. “Christ, Ian, ye near made my heart give out, ye wee fool!”

“I’m sorry, Uncle,” Young Ian looked down at his feet, rightfully abashed. He glanced up, wide eyed, at his uncle, and Jamie sighed. He already had a soft spot for the lad and could hardly bear to see he look at him like that.

“Aye, weel… there was no harm done. Just dinnae do it again.”

“Yes, Uncle. I promise!” Young Ian responded with a huge grin on his face. He suspected that this wasn’t the first time Young Ian had been scolded but perhaps the first time it had come without some form of punishment.

“Weel then,” his heart rate had slowed and the energy surrounding his family helped calm him down, “let’s eat our fill, aye?”

Despite it’s dramatic beginning, lunch turned out to be a casual and extremely enjoyable affair. He wasn’t used to doing things simply for enjoyment. But sitting there surrounded by his family, the notion didn’t seem quite so foreign. He could, perhaps, imagine doing it more often.

Jamie watched Brianna interacting with her cousins. She had tossed her head back, and was laughing at something Young Ian was doing.

It was in that moment he understood that every single decision he had made up until this point in time was the right one. Sending Claire and their bairn through the stones to Frank, giving himself up to the redcoats, obeying Geneva’s demands, staying longer at Helwater than he was required to, and eventually his decision to leave the estate. He had made the right decision every single time. He understood that he was never going to have the life he had imagined as a young lad, a traditional life like Jenny and Ian’s with land, a house and a number of bairns running around. He understood that that was not his purpose on this earth.

His purpose, _his duty_ , was to love. He had always considered his ability to love - to love _fiercely_ \- a curse. That might still be true for him but it was also a gift to those dearest to him.

He had done his duty regarding Willie - not to the extent that he wished but to the extent possible. Now, he realised, it was his duty to look after Brianna. To help her find her place in this world. It didn’t have to be forever but just for a time, for as long as she needed him. _‘Home’_ was not a place nor a destination— it was something that he provided.

Brianna looked up at him, her blue eyes shining, and a smile on her face with her cheeks slightly aflushed. A dhia, she may look like him often, but she was surely just as well her mother’s daughter.

“Welcome home, Da.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to say thank you to @holysmoakingqueenz for being the best and most supportive beta to ever beta. If you haven't read any of her stories yet I suggest you head over and read 'Closing Time'. It's an absolute favourite of mine!
> 
> Second, I would like to say thank you to each and every person who has read this story, left kudos, or left a comment or two. This is my first ever multi-chaptered story and it has been a very daunting process. I blame everything on @thelallybrochlibrary (you should definitely go and check them out on tumblr). 
> 
> Third, this is the end of 'Home' and I know that a lot of readers were looking forward to more. The good news is that this is only part one - I already have basic storyline prepared for part two (and it may or may not involve Murtagh)!


End file.
